I love you so much!
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Dylan repite lo mismo una y otra vez sin cansarse 'I love you so much, Mark ', el Capitán no sabe si lo dice bromeando o son de verdad esas palabras. *Dylan x Mark*


Omg~

La pareja de los sexys estadounidenses, Mark & Dylan owo Donde de no se donde mier... digo, demonios, saque que Dylan sería Seme... Na, creo que un dibujo de Mark que salió Uke fue el culpable ewe

Enjoy~

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Cuando me encuentre un billete de $12,000,000 tirado en plena vía pública (a la vista de todos) es que Inazuma Eleven será mio, en cuanto no pase, es de Level-5._

* * *

**I love you so much!**

**(****Dylan Keith ****x ****Mark Kruger)**

**Mark-POV.**

Siempre le estoy escuchando decirlo cada que lo veo. ¡Siempre!

- "¡Mark! I love you so much"

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, si eso debe de ser… o una broma de Dylan, ¡es una broma! ¡Jajaja! . . . ¿Verdad? Suspiré pesado y pase mi mano por mi rostro, esto me va a sacar canas de todos los colores del mundo… esperando que fuese una mala broma de ese burro rubio llamado Dylan…

- ¡Mark~! – Es él, ahora va a venir el: - ¡I love you so much! – Él estallo en risas al ver como mi rostro enrojecía levemente… ¡espera! ¡¿M-me sonroje? ¡Wait, wait, wait, es imposible!

- Not funny, Dylan… (no es gracioso, Dylan) – Que bochornosa es esta situación…

- ¡No, si es muy gracioso! Tu cara se ve tan cute sonrojada. - … ¿cute? …

- … Deja de decir tonterías… - Carraspeé mi garganta un poco, manteniendo "cordura"

- ¿What? ¿Are you ashamed that easy? (¿qué? ¿te avergüenzas tan fácil?) – Volviendo a estallar en risas.

- ¡NO! – Respondí de manera rápida – Claro que no.

- Bien, bye… - Vi como se giraba dándome la espalda. – I love you so much~ – Volvió a repetirlo, marchándose.

Y lo peor de todo esto, es que no se si lo dice en verdad o solo es una broma de la cual no se aburrirá durante un buen rato… ¡definitely I'll go crazy! (¡me volveré loco definitivamente!) bueno, calma, calma… debería de hablar con él y preguntarle sobre… ¡no, hará parecer que me importa ese "i love you"! pero tampoco me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados… ¡situaciones difícil requieren medidas difíciles!

**Fin-Mark-POV.**

El castaño claro fue en busca del chico de lentes, teniendo la suerte de encontrárselo en un pasillo vacío. Dudo en llamarle o no, pero un impulso hizo que lo tomará de la mano.

- ¿Mark? – El rubio estaba un poco sonrojado y muy sorprendido.

- _¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? _– Muy nervioso, sentía un nudo formarse en su garganta.

- Tierra a Mark – Moviendo su mano delante del rostro del chico.

- Eh…

- … ¿Estás poseído? – Picándolo.

- N-No, es que yo quería… Ahhh… - Dylan pone su mano en su frente.

- ¿Te haz estado viendo Hetalia, verdad?

- … - Con un venita de odio, le da un sape al rubio.

- ¡Sorry! – Con cascadas bajo los… ¿lentes?

- Solo quería saber una cosa. – Dylan le presta más atención. - ¿Lo de "i love yo so much", es en broma? – Para su sorpresa, el de los lentes empieza a reír. - ¡No te rías, es enserio!

- Mark tonto. – Le sonreía de la mejor manera posible. – Lo que decía era para que te dieras cuenta, pero veo que no funciono. – Con una gota.

- ¡¿D-De qué hablas? ¡Oye! – Lo zarandea levemente. - ¡Dylan!

- Mark. – Volteo a todos lados, cuando no vio a nadie, se saco los lentes, dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos color azul claro, sorprendiendo a Mark pues Keith nunca, NUNCA se quitaba los lentes solo por que si. – Hay que ver que res medio ingenuo, y hasta un poco tonto. – Kruger entrecierra los ojos de manera amenazante. – Pero, lo que digo es verdad. I love you so much, Mark.

- … ¡¿WHAT? – Pegó un grito a los cuatro vientos, con un sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro.

- Sabía que reaccionarías así. – Rió un poco.

- … - Levanta su vista. – I-Idiot. – Su mano es tomada por la del rubio.

- ¿Entonces?

- I… I love… - Susurrando muy bajo.

- ¿What?

- ¡I love you too! – Gritó el capitán más que sonrojado. Dylan se limitó a sonreír, para luego subir a Mark en sus brazos. - ¡B-Bájame! – Keith hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y lo llevo hasta la habitación que compartían ambos.

* * *

Raro, lo sé~

Espero os guste... Sayonara~


End file.
